Te amo
by Mouxe
Summary: Cinco veces en que Seiya intenta decir te amo y uno donde lo hace.


_Siempre había querido hacer uno de estos, no es muy largo pero me ha gustado._

Cinco veces que intenta decir te amo y una en que lo hace.

1.

La primera vez que tiene el impulso de decirle que la ama es luego de la batalla de las Doce Casa, mientras se recupera de sus heridas ella acude a visitarlo y atenderlo, es amable, su tacto gentil y su mirada le transmite una sensación de paz hasta entonces desconocida, además de eso su cosmos lo rodea en un abrazo reconfortante.

No le dice por que esta tan sorprendido por la emoción que no puede ponerlo en palabras, él sabe que no debería amarla, ni su yo humano, ni su yo santo.

Guarda el impulso en su mente para meditarlo cuando no este bajo los efectos de las drogas.

2.

La segunda vez no estaban heridos, ni en guerra, ni siquiera habían tenido una se sus acostumbradas discusiones, simplemente tomaban la merienda en el jardín con Saori sentada frente a él, su largo cabello lila caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules observaban las flores con un brillo alegre y sus labios curvados en una suave sonrisa, su boca solo quería dejar escapar el "te amo" que tenia atravesado en la garganta.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto ella sonrojándose ligeramente a su escrutinio.

\- No, nada. - Responde saliendo del trance desviando la mirada a las mariposas que revoloteaban - Este momento es perfecto.

Y Saori sonríe aunqe él no sabe si comprende a que se refiere.

3.

La tercera vez que casi se le escapa el "te amo" que se ha convertido en una bomba dentro de él fue cuando ella muere, cuando ella específicamente se suicida para ir al Hades pero aunque lo susurra esta lleno de decepción, de tristeza y de ira, de enojó contra su diosa por actuar sin pensar en sus sentimientos, en cuanto le dolería su perdida por que la ama, en lo egoísta que están siendo ambos.

Aun así lucha para rescatarla con todas sus fuerzas, entregando cada parte de si mismo en la pelea pensando en traerla de regreso y decirle te amo, por que debe decirlo, sacar ese gigante que aplasta su corazón cada vez que la ve.

Cuando se reúnen y sus cuerpos se tocan en un abrazo reconfortante quiere decirle pero esta tan cansado que pierde la consciencia.

4.

Esta vez evita decirle lo que siente a propósito, su sentimientos parecen haber tomado vida propia y cada vez que la ve sonreír siente que se le escaparan de la boca porque de sus ojos ya se han dado cuenta los demás.

\- La adoras con la mirada, Seiya. - Le dijo Shiryu en un tono que sonaba a reproche.

\- La tocas con reverencia. - Señalo Hyoga con seriedad, aunque Seiya no creía que podría ser de otra forma.

\- La amas cada vez que le hablas, tú voz se hace más suave y cariñosa. Ella también lo hace. - Es Shun quien se ha quedado con los dos el que más los conoce, sabe las pequeñas sonrisas cómplices a la hora del desayuno, las discusiones tontas que terminan en risas y cada pequeño gesto que comparten.

5.

La quinta vez fue durante una de las reuniones de negocio de Saori, estaba invitado como su acompañante, como su _hermano,_ cuando uno de los hombres muy mayores se acerco hasta ella con una actitud petulante comentando sobre la belleza de su cuerpo en un tono que se le antojo lujurioso.

Pensaba acercarse y decirle que ella era suya hasta que recordó que para todos ella estaba libre, era una adolescente hermosa, rica m. y poderosa nada que ver con la diosa virgen que tenia que ser.

Se contuvo respirando profundamente antes de simplemente tocarle el hombro con una disculpa tensa, Saori sonrió con agradecimiento tomando su mano para alejarse del hombre, solo verla confiar en su persona lo hizo querer decirle.

6.

Cuando finalmente le dijo no era de la forma en que esperaba, no fue después de una lucha ni cuando estaba herido, no fue con un ramo de rosas como soñó ni ofreciéndole el anillo que anhelaba.

Simplemente regresaban de un evento de caridad donde disfrutaron toda la noche, comieron, bailaron y rieron, fue una de esas ocasiones donde la gente los miraba con dudas por el afecto que mostraban.

Ella sólo había recostado su cabeza contra su pecho un instante para descansar, él aprovecho de inhalar su aroma característico mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda cuando un "te amo", susurrado a su cabello se le escapo, la sintió tensa bajo su toque y supo que no lo había pensando.

Temeroso se negó a enfrentarse a su mirada cuando se separo de su piel, avergonzado miro por la ventana de la limosna hasta que una mano delicada lo tomo de la barbilla.

\- También te amo, Seiya. - Declaró ella con confianza y ternura, sonriendo cálidamente.

Él sólo se sonrojo al inclinarse para besarla después de tantos intentos y demasiados sueños parecía el momento perfecto.


End file.
